


The Good, The Bad and The Exile

by ProfessorSpells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpells/pseuds/ProfessorSpells
Summary: After The Battle of Hogwarts The ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) Make a ruling that shocks Wizarding Britain to its core. How will they all cope? Will they be able to bury old feelings? Will the new era and new changes bring peace or will it make things worse?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Penny Haywood/George Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stumbled through the Floo at Grimmauld place utterly shocked, closely followed by Hermione who hadn’t said a word since they had left the Ministry this afternoon, not even a word when they visited The Burrow to tell Ron and his family or even when they had visited Neville and Luna and the few that had gathered at the Hogs Head, she had been quiet the whole time, now she just walk past him straight for the kitchen. He lent against the wall and ran his hand through his hair, he glanced down again at the Prophet in his hands and stared at the Headlines. He still couldn’t believe they had done it, but what choice did they have. Even the Golden Trio hadn’t been able to sway the decision. He walked down towards the kitchen feeling his feet take him there automatically, a familiar meeting place to discuss plans, like so many times over the years. As Harry entered he found Hermione at one end of the table staring into her mug and another steaming mug across from her, for the first time harry realised that his best friend had finally given up the fight and he knew exactly how she felt, he took a seat and put the Prophet between them at first neither looked at the paper but in the end Hermione folded out the paper flat between them so they could both read the headlines properly…

WIZARDING BRITAIN IN EXILE

The International Confederation of Wizards have ruled that The British Ministry Of Magic Breached The International Statute of Secrecy 1692.

A Closed Trial was held last week to determine what was to be done about the mass breach and the thousands of deaths both Wizard and Muggle alike that had occurred during The Battle of Hogwarts and the years that lead up to and followed.

A majority verdict was ruled yesterday at the International Summit that Wizarding Britain be put in magical exile for 100 years for it’s inability to control, contain or eliminate a dangerous Dark Wizard and exposing the non magical world to muggles.

Ministry of Magic to be disbanded and a new government body will be chosen by The ICW. Mass relocation information will be sent out in the next few days to the 3940 witches and wizards currently residing in Britain.

Turn to page 3 for timescale. Turn to page 5 for rules Turn to page 10 for public reactions. Turn to pages 13 and 14 for all useful contact numbers and helplines.

Just then there was a tap at the window, they both looked up but Hermione was first up to retrieve the letters, she took the letters off the owl closed the window and headed back to the table, she past one to Harry and started opening hers. Harry looked down at the envelope to see a ICW insignia on the front and his name 

Mr Harry Potter  
The Kitchen  
12 Grimmauld Place  
London

He opened it, Four pieces of parchment came out, he read the first

To Mr Harry Potter  
Your appointment for your relocation will take place on Thursday at 330pm  
at the former Ministry for Magic, Attached to this letter are three forms to fill out the first being personal details, the second a financial record and the third being a profession assessment. Please fill out all forms and bring them with you to your meeting. Proof of all the above information will be required.  
Please be prompt for your appointment.

Yours Sincerely  
Margo Switch  
Secretary to Head of Relocation


	2. six months to go.

Harry glanced up and noticed Hermione had the same envelope “Oh Thank Merlin! When’s yours?” He asked showing relief, she was silent still looking at her letter “Hermione?” he reach across the table and put his hand over hers holding the other papers. She glanced up looking as if all the years of war had finally caught up with her “Thursday 4pm, Guess i’m an Elite too, not that i’m surprised, brightest witch...blah blah blah” she tried to smile at Harry knowing he of course had been picked. Because of their status in the war on the side of good and being two of the original group of people that had tried warned people of the threat, Harry and Dumbledore being the first two. They along with 148 other hand picked people were to been given the title of Elites, they were going to be the people that were the fore runners of the new Wizarding Britain, They were from all families and bloodlines some from older generations and some from younger ones. Some from influential backgrounds and some with none. The ICW had reasoned that with such a diverse pick of people that no one could claim prejudices.   
During the six month trial The ICW had uncovered that too many people had power in the Ministry that didn’t even work there, so along with the Exile they had Dissolved the Government and the Ministry and had ruled that they would pick the new one though the Elites, one hundred people out of the one hundred and fifty Elites picked will be voted on in four months by the ICW and the other Elites, no public voting. One person out of the fifty left will be picked as Minister, Though like Harry, Kingsley Shacklebolt had been given an automatic Elite pass and is still Temporary Minister to keep the peace, he still might not get enough votes to remain minister.

“I can’t believe they did this, I mean everyone? not just the ones in the wrong! the whole bloody country” she threw the papers on the table and put her face in her hands, Harry knew exactly what she meant, they along with hundreds of people had been called in for testimonies, all had been questioned under Veritisium along with other known and unknown spells, none of course being hurtful or painful, just rather embarrassing and humiliating having no choice but to blurt out to a whole room of nearly 100 people about losing your virginity in the aftermath of battle in the Gryffindor tower, though now in light of the ruling it hardly seems blush worthy.   
“I want to say it can’t get any worse but every time I say that it seems to be kicking the proverbial cauldron” Harry said as he refilled their tea mugs. Hermione huffed in amusement as she started looking through the rest of the paper to find out more information.  
They hadn’t been informed of the exact details yet, that was what the meetings coming up were about but they had been at the Ministry with Kingsley along with Ron and Arthur also a handful of high up officials as well as few Auror's had been in the office too when the Verdict had been given. The whole office had been stunned into shocked silent for well over half hour before finally an owl tapped on the window brought Kingsley round and he read the note out saying about the one hundred and fifty Elites and that Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter, Minerva Mcgonagall, Poppy Pomfrey and eight other important people had been given Elite passes and that their relocation meetings along with the other Elites will be first as they will need extra time to settle into new roles.  
From the Ministry Harry and Hermione had accompanied Arthur and Ron home to The Burrow and had spoken to the rest of the family, then Harry had got an owl from Neville asking him a dozen questions then Hermione and Ron had received one each from him too. So Harry and Hermione had agreed to go see him, Ron had said he wanted to stay with his family for a bit and would meet up with them later, so they had gone to The Hogs Head and found the old remaining D.A gathered minus the Weasleys, a few teachers from Hogwarts and what seemed to be all the Hogsmeade shopkeepers gathered together.  
All of whom where petrified as quiet a few of them were muggle-born and had no idea of what Exile meant, Hermione was sure some were envisaging horror films from muggle tv and to be honest a few of those had crossed her mind, but then the Prophet had been flown in the door, everyone had grabbed a copy and disappeared behind the print to find out the details, a few went home straight away, some huffed and stormed out, one or two had started crying, Mcgonagall had been if not for a better phrase the best display yet, Minerva Mcgonagall a very reserved, respected and liked witch and Headmistress to Hogwarts, had jumped up thrown her teacup across the room, had scream “THEIR GOING TO DO WHAT! I’d like to see them bloody try” and with that she had stormed out of the pub hat falling of her head as she marched out so angry she didn’t even notice, Professor Sprout grabbing her hat for her and chasing after her.  
Everyone flicked back to the paper to see what had finally made Minerva loss her cool, and there on page four sub-headline halfway down,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY TO CLOSE AND A NEW SCHOOL RE OPENED IN EXILE.  
Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall on her Elite Pass to become new Head of Education and a new school and ground built.

Conversation started up at this point and other people started to leave, so Harry and Hermione had said bye to everyone and that they would sort out a get together once everyone new more, then they had headed out the pub and agreed to grab a take away before heading back to Grimmauld Place as neither were in the mood to cook and Kreacher was still working at Hogwarts. There was a lots to sort out and from the Timeline in the paper Wizarding Britain had six months before they were all to be relocated to their own Wizarding Island in the north and vanished from the world for 100 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm publishing chapter by chapter so please bear with me, and its the after thought of a dream so still making it up as i go along :) Thank you for taking an interest. :)


	3. Chapter 3

“What are we going to do Hermione? This.. this..” waving his hand towards the paper, Harry couldn’t bring himself to say the word It just felt wrong, Exile felt too much like cupboard under the stairs and that didn’t sit right with him, “Relocation” Hermione supplied, she looked up at him, even with the utter shock and magnitude of the situation, the look on her face said she knew what he was thinking, even after all these years of horror and war and the deaths of losing people they loved she understood what that word might mean to him, of course she understood, she was one of his best friends, he nodded. “i don’t know harry, it’s not the same as before, this is different, this is.. I don’t know what this is, but it’s not as if we can go on the run again, it’s everyone, the whole of Wizarding Britain, It’s the Law” she sounded so defeated, “Not as if we haven’t broken the law before, erm Gringotts and Dragons come to mind” He lifted an eyebrow in her direction, she smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “i know, but this is different, it’s not just a bunch of teenagers and a handful of Adults going after one Dark wizard, this is a Government ruling, theres no one to go after, no one person bent on destruction or the end of muggles. This is for all intense purposes a Punishment, this is the ICW making an example to the rest of the Wizarding world. Three thousand, nine hundred and forty people put in jail, but Azkaban wasn’t big enough so they gave us a bloody island.”

“Does it say in the paper how they will manage it? Moving nearly four thousand people is not going to be easy” He said running his hands over his face, He got up and started preparing their take away, it was an automatic thing, he probably couldn't force food down even if he tried he felt to upset and angry, but the routine kept him grounded, he got the plates out of the cupboard and put them on the table, he still was having trouble getting his head round it, four thousand people just up and moved, He got the Cutlery out and put it next to the plate, Hermione started skimming through the paper, until she found the information. He grabbed a couple of glasses and put them on the table “It says here that it will be a mass Portkey move, everyone will be sent the Portkey from the ICW two weeks before the move, they will all be traceable to make sure everyone uses them, and they will be activate on the “She stopped suddenly the look of utter revulsion on her face “well thats..” and she stopped again still scanning the paper, Harry turned from where he was getting juice out of the fridge “What?” he asked cautiously, “the date of the relocation is the thirtieth of June” The juice bottle slipped out of his hand and smashed on the floor, she flung the paper across the room. Harry just stood there dumbstruck “They will have done it on purpose, to ‘set’ an example” she snapped, anger and detest rolling off Hermione in waves, her hair sparkling, she shoved her chair back and flung her mug in the sink where it smashed against the side and shattered then stormed out the kitchen. Harry made his way to the table and slowly sat down, the significance of the date, that date, a tear slipped down his cheek, he thought he had grieved and cried himself dry over the last year that he had no more left but even after everything he still missed the old headmaster. Two years to the day that the Wizarding world lost maybe one of its best, a bit crazy but still brilliant wizards and how where they going to mark that occasion, how where they going to pay respects to the man that in essence help bring about the final destruction of an evil dark wizard and helped save muggles by being put into Exile, it felt more like a sick joke. Harry pushed the food aside no longer hungry and headed up to bed, he collapsed on his bed fully clothed took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, he hoped that when he woke in the morning someone was going to tell him it was just a horrible horrible nightmare or a very bad joke but he doubted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was staring at the ceiling , he wasn’t sure if he had slept, as he defiantly remembered seeing the room get lighter but it had been in stages, so he must of slept at some point or at least dozed, his brain just wouldn’t stop spinning, his mind was just to frazzled to think clearly, or even grasp at any thoughts that were varying for attention. Reaching for his glasses he decided he needed coffee, it might not be a great idea as frazzled as he was feeling but at least it might make his body catch up to his brain, he got up and realised he was still clothed from the night before, feeling rumpled he decided coffee first then change and shower, at least the caffeine would have time to kick in.  
As he was heading down to the kitchen he heard a loud crash and a scream, pulling his wand from his pocket he bolted down the stairs two at a time memories still too fresh to stop the urgency he felt, bursting through the door of the kitchen just in time to see a very large cook-pot flying through the air in direct line to his head. Slightly shocked at the flying utensil he froze it mid air with ease frowning at it he spoke “Hermione...” but didn’t get to finish as a squeaky voice that he recognised all to well spoke. “Please Miss, it is the order of things, its what we been told to do, Kreacher must do this for his master, you is letting me help, you is needing Kreacher’s help, you is needing us, you is” Harry knew it, he just knew he shouldn’t of said things couldn’t get worse, he swore blind in that second he was never ever going to say those words out loud again.  
“Kreacher, what are you doing here” harry said with a resigned sigh, Finally looking up at the room and what he sore made his mouth drop open. The room was to put it mildly like a tornado had ripped through the kitchen pots and pans were all over the place some still flying round the room some even in two or three pieces.   
Knives, forks and most of the utensils were also all over the floor and table. Some cupboards and drawers were open and there was also a couple of large boxes on the table and right in the middle of all the havoc was Kreacher standing on the table and Hermione at one end of the kitchen table in a tug of war with a chopping board.   
“He’s trying to pack up the house” Hermione said through clinched teeth still trying to wrestle the chopping board from him all the while Kreacher was still saying over and over “you is needing us, you is we is being told to pack miss, we is having no choice miss, you is needing us”. “ENOUGH!” screamed Harry “the pair of you put the board down and stop whatever it is you are doing NOW!” He had, had enough “Isn't it bad enough already without everyone arguing amongst ourselves. Sit down both of you, is there any coffee left or have you thrown that about too” Harry was in no mood to be nice. “Master has a fresh pot on the stove , would master like...” Kreacher started to get up from where he had sat on the top of the table. “I said sit” Harry snapped “I’ll get it myself, now whats got you two fired up and what are you doing here Kreacher your supposed to work at Hogwarts.. Argg yes I see the issue” Harry had realise that there wasn’t going to be a Hogwarts and that Headmistress Mcgonagall temper tantrum yesterday may have not have worked.”We is being told to return to our masters to help pack up for the Exile” he said in his usual drawl of dislike “we is being told that we is to be going too, the Headmistress told Kreacher to come here so Kreacher did” he wrung his hands on the clean Hogwarts elf uniform that he now wore, a drastic change from the ugly dirty pillow case thing he used to wear he now worn the clean and pressed uniform of a Hogwarts elf of grey shorts, white polo shirt a grey cardigan type jacket with the school emblem on and a black traveling cloak. 

Harry poured himself a mug of coffee before joining the two at the table “so whats going on” harry said now things were calmer and Hermione had put everything back in order while Kreacher had looked on sulking. “The ICW has ordered all British house elves are to go with their masters” Hermione snapped not even trying to hide her utter outrage at the order. “you aren't serious” Harry snorted in disbelief “their.. thats. Why would they do that, thats even barbaric for them.” Harry shook his head as he cradled his coffee. “It is our way” Kreacher mumbled into his lap “we is bound by oath to wizards, it is the right thing, we live to serve, it is the house elf's way, and we will go into exile, we will serve our masters like our fathers and mothers before us, we will follow and care for and look after our masters and mistresses of our family’s and our houses, we will honour our way and do it proudly” his voice had gotten stronger as he said these words and by the time he had finished he was standing on the table hands on hips as proud as a house elf could get. Harry just raised an eyebrow at Hermione who almost growled in response to Kreacher’s willingness to serve so blindly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> through requests i will continue this one though i am going to slow it down a bit with slower updates, i do apologise but i'm new to writing in general and the dark stuff is a little harder than i thought.  
> But it is fun to do so i will be keeping it going.
> 
> thanks for the comments and kudos so far i promise not to stop with this story.
> 
> thanks again for your support


	5. Chapter 5

“Hermione look, we have enough to deal with at the moment, I know you don’t like it,” he said when she was about to protest “but at least this is one thing less for us to do” he laid a hand on her arm and looked pleadingly at her “please” she eyed him for what felt like a whole minute before giving a short sharp nod. “I do have one question though,” she said through clenched teeth glancing over at Kreacher “why is he starting now?” she folded her arms waiting for an answer. “ That is a good point” Harry added, glancing around at him “I is packing more than one house,” he said “you is Elite now, you is not staying here”.he said looking down at his hands ”What? “ Hermione almost shrieked” what does he mean harry” she glanced back and forth between Harry and Kreacher “Kreacher!! Harry’s voice was heavy with warning. Kreacher started to fidget and wring his hands “i is being told which masters and mistresses first, they is moving into Hogwarts after Christmas” he didn’t say anything more. Hermione rounded on Harry but he had his hands up “look I know as much as you do at this point, we have our meetings tomorrow lets wait till then to find out the right details” he said pinching the bridge of his nose, start to feel a headache brewing already, “and in the meantime” Hermione flicked her eyes towards Kreacher who was still standing on the table looking at his feet. “I don't know” harry signed, 

he had been up less than an hour and he already just wanted to curl back up in bed, he stood up rubbing his face “but I need a hot shower and after” Hermione was still looking at him questionably “let’s go to the burrow, I'm sure Molly and Arthur might know more about this than us and we can start planning things with Ron and Ginny,” Harry said. “What should we do about him” Hermione inclined her head towards the Kreacher, Harry resignedly sighed, if you have to pack, fine but start in rooms that we are not using, the attic, the old bedrooms. leave the rest for the moment. Kreacher looked up, he gave a nod then disappeared with a pop only to be followed by a distant pop somewhere over their heads. 

An hour later, Harry and Hermione had just fallen into the burrow from the fireplace, to hear screaming and yelling coming from the kitchen, glancing at each other as they dusted themselves off they rushed towards the kitchen “BUT WHY YOU!” Ron was yelling, red-faced from one end of the kitchen, “I understand Charlie heck even George but why you, Gin and not me!” his hair was sticking up at all angles like he had run his hands through it a thousand times, his clothes were rumpled as if having slept in them “How am I supposed to know Ron,” Ginny's voice shook with unshed tears and anger “ why are you yelling at me, it’s not like I chose this” she was standing at the other end of the table with her mum who was reading what was obviously an Elite letter, Molly Weasley looked like she had been crying, her eyes were all red-rimmed. “Harry, Hermione I'm so glad you’re here,” she looked relieved seeing them. walking over to them embracing Harry first then before hugging Hermione she raised a questioning eyebrow, Hermione knew what she was silently asking to which Hermione nodded and pulled a small part of the envelope out of her pocket for confirmation before Molly embraced her “oh Hermione” was all she managed before the tears came. Ginny rushed over and the three women hugged. Harry glanced at Ron with a look of utter shock on his face, having finally caught on to what the yelling had been about.  
Ron one of his best friends for the past 8 years, one of the people that had been fighting in the heart of the war a hero as much as he or Hermione, who now was even redder in the face if that was possible and was glaring back at him hadn't been chosen as an Elite.

“Who else” was all Ron could manage, staring at an extremely shocked Harry, “We don't know,” Hermione said quietly, still with a sobbing molly on her shoulder, Just then Bill walked in “ come on mum it will be ok” he slowly extracted the distraught family Matriarch from Hermione’s shoulders with a nod and led her into the living room. “We both got our letters last night”, Hermione said, pulling some tissues out handing some to ginny. “We knew about Harry, but I thought, seeing as I got mine, that you...” she trailed off. “Yeah well I didn't” he snapped clearly still in a foul mood. “Well, George, Charlie and” Ginny waved her letter in obvious acknowledgement “got Elite letters this morning, I have my appointment tomorrow at four and the boys the day after”.  
“yeah we are tomorrow too,” Hermione said quietly looking down, not wanting to anger Ron any more, but all of a sudden all the fight seemed to drain out of Ron his anger visibly deflating his posture, as it left. he opened his mouth a couple of times before he managed to say “Can’t...can't you have a word with them harry, you are still chosen one, after all, please” the hope in his voice sounding so desperate.” I can try Ron” harry walked over and put an arm around his shoulders “and I really will, but so far everything has fallen on deaf ears” just as he said this George had walked in the kitchen, and they all turned to look at harry “sorry George” harry looked utterly ashamed of himself, Hermione rolling her eyes at him. “it’s ok,” he said quietly, he grabbed a quill and parchment from the side then headed back out, “how has he been” Hermione was still watching the door George just walked out of. “He's not great,” ginny said crossing the kitchen “but he’s up and about now, mum’s been fussing but...well she's not exactly coping very well herself” Hermione was still watching the door “I’m going to go...” she said pointing after George but walked out the door before finishing. 

“How’s everyone else,” Harry said as he pushed Ron into a seat at the table and took the one next to him “ok I suppose,” Ron said with a shrug, Ginny slide two cups of tea between them “seriously Ron, no ones ok, but we are dealing, we all have on/off days, some are coping better than others ” her tone softening as she sat the other side of Ron, “easy for you to say, he mumbled. “Ron, come on mate,” Harry said, frustration clearly visible “I know it’s hard, it’s hard for us too, this is mine and Hermione’s family too, we can’t lose anyone else, we need to stick together as a family, please” He pleaded. Ron looked up and sore understanding in his best friends eyes and nodded, looking back down at his mug he said softly “will you and ‘mione stay tonight” the edges of his ears going slightly pink with embarrassment, considering they were all adults now was a show of how scared Ron really was. “of course, was going to ask anyway” Harry said chuckling “but don’t let her catch you calling her that, you know she hates nicknames, you’ve heard the stories” Ginny now chuckling along said “Heard them Harry!, we were there” Ron finally smiled and chuckled along.


End file.
